


Buttercup

by Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Laying in the grass, M/M, maxwell is a bit of a priss, spring fic, wilson likes the dirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster/pseuds/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster
Summary: Wilson likes the dirt and Maxwell notices how the sun makes Wilson look





	Buttercup

Wilson was an idiot. 

They had enough supplies for quite a few days yes, but wilson was acting like nothing could hurt him. They had found a nice little clearing near their campsite and wilson immediately went for it. Picking flowers akd playing with his orange dirty mutt, Chester, their name was. Maxwell was sitting on a log reading through the codex while wilson was playing in the dirt like a child. He scoffed at the idea. 

Wilson laughed as chester knocked him down into the ground licking his face. Maxwell was about to complain about the noise until he really saw Wilson, laying on his back, laughing cheeks flushed pink, flowers stuck in his hair ais soft tanned skin glowed in the sun...he turned his head back to his book, cheeks ablaze. 

Wilson looked over and smiled, walking up to Maxwell and putting a flower crown on his head. Maxwells eyes widened “ What are you doing? “ He asked and furrowed his eyebrows “ You seem more stressed out than usual “ Wilson said with a big grin, maxwell noticed one of his back teeth were gone. When did that happen? “ Im perfectly fine “ He said looking away from Wilson, but keeping the flower crown on. Wilson chuckled amd went back over to play with chester for a bit. Maxwell peered over and sighed. He closed his book and walked over to wilson “ What us so amusing about playing in the dirt? “

He asked crossing his arms. Wilson smiled up at him, bright like the sun.

“ Come down here and I'll show you “ He said scratching Chester’s head behind their horns. They barked up at Maxwell making him sneer. He cautiously sat down on the ground in a patch of flowers, sitting there looking very uncomfortable. Wilson snickered and lay on his back sighing

“ I was so sick of winter. Spring is always so much better “ He said and let chester runaround on their own. He opened his soft blue eye and looked over at Maxwell.

“ What about you? What season do you like? “ wilson asked, rolling over on his stomach, letting his cheek rest on his fist as he played with a flower next to him.

Maxwell looked him over. He looked like he belonged in spring. Flowers held in his hair, dirt brushing his freckled cheeks, his eyes brown and blue like running water and deep earth, the sun against his soft tan skin from working hard long hot days in it. Wilson smiled, catching him staring. “ Hey? “  
Maxwell blinked as he was brought back down to earth “ Winter...It was always so beautiful to me for some reason. I would spend hours just looking at the snow… “ He said and cleared his throat with a blush. He saw how relaxed wilson looked and slowly lay on his back, looking at the clouds and soft blue sky of the afternoon. The wind was gently pushing the flowers and grass, the smell of rain from the previous day hung in the air 

“ But I have to agree with you. Spring is quite lovely… “ 

Wilson smiled and took a few flowers starting to braid them together “ My mother taught me how to make flower garlands. She was the human definition of spring. She would light up a room when she walked in “ He sighed and suddenly had a very deep look in his eyes 

“ I don't know why she loved my father so...He was a cold man. Hardly showed his emotions and felt only his and my brothers opinion mattered.. “ He dropped the next flower he was going to weave into the Garland. Maxwell saw this and felt his heart ache. Why did he hate seeing the scientist like this. He looked like this a lot during winter. He hated it. But wilsons small smile slowly was repainted back onto his face 

“ I guess they were just so...Contrasting that they could balance each other out “ He chuckled softly and looked up at Maxwell “ Just like winter and spring “ he said, a hint of pink on his cheeks under the dirt. Maxwell felt the heat rise to his face and cleared his throat looking away to hopely cover it in time. “ Yes...Your mother sounds like a delightful woman “ Wilson chuckled “ what about your folks? “ He asked. Maxwell stopped then and dug back into his brain “ Tailors. I only know a bit but they tried to teach me. I'm not too bad at it “ He said with a blush. 

Wilson’s eyes widened. So thay how he kept his suits so nice! He giggled a bit making maxwells gaze shoot over to him. “ Don't you laugh at me! “ that only made wilson laugh more, throwing his head back. Maxwell saw this and couldn't force his own little chuckle from his throat. Wilson finished laughing with a few giggles. “ I'm sorry, I just wouldn't expect it from you, Maxwell. “ he said and messed with his slightly ripped glove. He’d ask him later or do it himself. Maxwell shook his head. “ My parents where respectable but not very caring. They acknowledged me but didn't nurture. " He said and tucked his hair back a bit. “ Nothing special. “ He said and put his hands in his lap.

Wilson messed with a little flower awkwardly, but soon finishing up the garland and making himself one, setting atop of his head. “ It's only childhood. A small blip in the rest of your life i say. “ he said and smiled softly. Maxwell chuckled dryly “ I have to say, I agree~ “ Maxwell blushed gently and nervously dug his hands into the cool dirt under him. Wilson chuckled and pressed his own hand beside his “ Dirt’s not that bad now is it? “ he said and arched a thick eyebrow up at Maxwell. 

Maxwell felt his heart pick up and looked down between them at their hands, looking away and gently moving his pinky where it was laying across Wilson's. Wilson closed his eyes and curled his pinky around maxwells gently. Maxwells face went pink “ I guess not… “


End file.
